Soul Eater: Corvin
by CorvinBlare
Summary: Blare Corvinus, is daughter to the man known as "Silver" yet she doesn't know who he is for all his renowned aid in the endless battle against the witches inhabiting the world. This is her story, as if she was in the DWMA before the keshin awoke.


Chapter One: Weapon - Corvinus

My name is Corvinus. Blare Corvinus. I lived in a small village outside the seeming endless walls of the world capital, Death City. Just a few weeks ago, I was requested to leave my home and attend school in D.C., I didn't want to go, but my lovely mother said it was 'an honor' to attend. I wouldn't go around calling Military Academy an honor, but it's not like I had a choice in the matter. The Academy is known to the world as the "Death Weapon Meister Academy" or The DWMA, and it's where I will be attending classes.

The sound of the taxi's engine rumbled softly as I opened the door, my eyes locked to the stone walls of a rather quaint looking apartment complex. The trunk of the taxi closing from behind me snapped me back to reality as I turned on my heel to face the homely looking taxi driver. I dug in my pocket for a tip but he placed my luggage at my feet, waved my tip away and with a disgruntled glare returned to the driver side door and slowly drove away. Shrugging I grabbed my luggage and took out a silver key from my pocket instead of the money my mother gave me before I left. My first stroke of luck, I mused quietly to myself as a small smirk grew on my face.

"I guess it's time to see my new place," I said, to no one in-particular as I walked into the quaint building. The fact that I wasn't on the first level bothered me a small bit, I mean who likes to honestly climb stairs? The key slid into the door on the right side at the very end of the fourth floor hallway, My new home for the foreseeable was filled with what one would consider "the bare essentials" along with a very comfy looking couch, recliner and rather nice looking flat screen television. I placed my suit case on the floor next to to the dinning room counter. I sighed softly my body already feeling a tinge of homesickness as I closed the door to the apartment. "I hope no one bothers me too much..."

Chapter two: A Simple Introduction

The school itself was really more like a city, sitting atop the metropolis, that is Death City, all the roads seemed to be leading toward it. The stairs were beautiful and the entrance appeared brand new even though my former teachers had told me that the school had existed for a very long time. Walking up, I noticed that a small group of other students had gathered at the entrance, smiling and talking, introducing themselves to each other, I lingered on the outside of the group. The entrance letter informed my mother of something that I had hid from her for at least a year. It informed her that I had been born with the weapon gene like my father. Though I never met the man, my mother seemed to believe that he was a brave warrior that served in the fight against the hated witches of the world. She would often refer to him as Silver, because she claimed he had magnificent silver eyes. I couldn't blow her off because I really couldn't prove her wrong but I didn't care too much for the man that left me before I even had a chance to know him.

A young woman, no more than twenty-seven, whose beauty was as breath taking as a goddess approached the group, and cleared her throat getting the group's attention.

"Hello, I am Ms. Selene, and I'm a teacher here at the DWMA, I'm here today to welcome you to this prestigious school," her voice was melodic and strangely calming, able to bring all attention to her as she continued to speak, "Now, may I have all those who are classified as pairs stand with their partner to my right and all those who aren't please stand to my left."

A low, rustling, of the new students moving into the designated places filled the air around me, as I walked to the left side of the courtyard. I pulled my hair tighter in its pony tail as I waited for further instructions. Ms. Selene, started with the paired weapons and miesters, telling them about their missions and such, being soldiers in training many had already had a small bit of experience in fighting with their partner while others had switched partners more than once, and couldn't find a working pair until now. They were allowed to wander off, I suppose this first day we were just to explore the school on our own to get the feel of it. She next walked over to us, the click of her heels echoed in the courtyard over the voices of the paired students who were leaving the area. I had yet to really enter the rest of the group and at this point I finally started to join.

"Oh! Are you Blare?" Ms. Selene inquired, her melodic voice directed at me made me freeze in my steps, as I slowly raised my head to meet her eyes with mine.

"Yeah. That's me." I said, my voice directed at her but neither strong or soft. She raised an eyebrow, and frowned perhaps expecting me to be different.

"I knew Silver, you resemble him." Ms. Selene responded still frowning at me

"That makes one of us." My voice seemed dead as my eyes narrowed. Ms. Selene's eyes widened, I made my way into the heart of the group, hoping that this would end my ever so fun discussion about the man known as Silver. I believe the young Ms. Selene was a bit put off by this response I gave to her. After a few moments of explaining what the school was all about and that she had high hopes that all of us would have a Meister pair very soon we were allowed to wander off into the city/school ahead of us. As I was walking away, I felt the eyes of Ms. Selene lock onto me, and even without looking I felt that she wanted to speak to me.

"Is there something strange about me?" I said, turning on the heel of my white toed shoes to face Ms. Selene. I smiled, knowing she had yet to be informed what weapon I was.

"It is strange that your mother did not include your weapon mode in her response to the Academy," Ms. Selene replied, her voice no longer melodic, but just a calming, as if she was trying to understand everything about me in the next moment. "Did she assume you had the same form as your father?"

"Makes the most sense doesn't it?" My smirk not fading as I cocked my hip out, I was feeling much too calm, her voice was having a strange effect on my defenses, and I didn't like it.

"He was a Mode Weapon, you know?" Ms. Selene asked,

"Nope." I snapped back.

"Katana, Smoke Bomb, and A Hand Gun. If I remember correctly."

"Lovely."

"Can I assume the same for you?"

At this point I no longer cared for the topic at hand, and let my smirk fade into a frown.

"In life, Ms. Selene, you can't assume anything." My voice was half serious and half playful, knowing that she wouldn't understand that I was answering her question and yet, not.

Chapter 3: Welcome to Class

The early morning light of the rising sun filtered into my room, strangely enough I was not afforded the luxury of curtains and so I was awoke by the light which filled by once dark room. Though I was actually quite used to waking up early, my day was often filled with things that a normal teen never really encountered. Being on my own now, I realized that I didn't have to worry about the things I once did and could focus on my own desires. In the silence of the bedroom I lay on the standard futon and gazed at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do. Every so often I glanced at the night stand to my right, hoping that hours had passed and it would be time to get ready for a real day at the academy. After about twenty minutes of twiddling my thumbs I finally decided that I had better get into fighting shape if I hoped to ever get out of the DWMA alive.

My first work out filled up my morning with sweat and deep breathing, something I had rarely felt outside of the manual labor that was required at my old house. I dressed, begrudgingly, in a skirt, as required by the DWMA, though any style was allotted to us, I finally decided on a long denim skirt that was tight around my rear and had a slip going up the two sides allowing for easy running. It seemed my mother knew the dress code and took it upon herself to see I was well equipped, the one good thing about being an only child I suppose. Next I tugged a tight black t-shirt over my long black hair, finishing off my look with a high pony tail it falling just below the middle of my back. As I walked out the door of my quaint new home, the loud booming voice of a young man filled the air.

"I am the great Black Star!" His voice was unreasonably loud and in an instant ruined my morning mood, "No one can stop me 'cause I'm the invisible man! HAHAHA!" he continued on, laughing at his own, I really didn't know why he was laughing at the moment, I just lowered my head and tried to block him out. Thanks to my end of day laziness I had yet to unpack my music player and was stuck hearing him go on as he started to sing, or at least attempt to, "I'm lookin' so cool while walkin' to school. Right Tsubaki?!"

The voice of a young woman responded "Yeaah..." with none of the conviction the male calling himself Black Star had in his own delusional mind. At this point I had to force myself to rush passed the pair, as I was being to feel like I was actually losing IQ points just listening to this guy talk. Thankfully the school was a few feet away, and more or less empty.

A light morning breeze passed over me, and I felt the renewed sense of a good day wash over me. I smiled to myself remembering that I was now on my own, like before, only a slight difference, one that actually suited me. As I continued to make my way into the school my head was low, hoping to avoid any eye contact with other students, my eyes often the reason why anyone talked to me. I hated my eyes, a unique blue left and green right, unlike either of my parents were the source of nearly any compliment I received. Unfortunately as fate would have it, I was far too focused and ended bumping into a young fiery haired girl, her eyes shimmering green behind thing reading glasses. We both fell to the ground and I immediately started to apologize for my mistake, and lack of focus on the on goings around me.

"Gosh! Your are a terrible liar!" Her voice was high strung and filled with a pessimistic resonance that almost made me wish the world was brighter just so she would more angry. "You did that on purpose!"

"N-n-no I didn't, I swear, I was just-" I tried to stammer out another apology but she cut me off, her high strung voice resonating through out the entire hallway,

"You little nobody! Your in for a wake up call!" She grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me out of the school, my eyes wide and filled with confusion and fear. As she dragged me, Ms. Selene appeared at the entrance of the school, her eyes filled with a confusion similar to mine, as she watched this young fiery red head drag me by my arm. "Good! , me and this twerp are going to fight... now!" Her voice shocked me back to reality, it was my first day and I was already involved in one of the academy's notable student duels. I lowered my head and started to take deep breaths, letting my body relax, the realization of the up coming fight was enough to remind me where I was and what was about to happen. Roughly, I was whipped into the courtyard, my pony tail swirling behind me, as another breeze passed over everyone in the immediate area, their attention turning toward me and the girl, who was now standing in front of .

"I guess, there is not helping it. I will conduct the fight between you two ladies." seemed beside herself, not really desiring to officiate this impromptu fight between the two of us but at the same time understanding that the fiery red head was not going to let me go anytime soon.

The red head, walked toward me, getting in my face, her breath was minty, as if she had just washed her mouth out with mouthwash, she gave me a smile that almost seemed to resonate a hidden evil, or destructive intent. Tightening her fist, she tuned and walked about ten feet from me only to turn once again and face me. I had straitened my skirt out, noticing she was wearing a very short plaid skirt and button up shirt, along with shockingly, a pair of tan work boots.

"My name is Alyx! I'm the war-hammer of Death City, and you are going to pay for attacking me." Alyx said, her voice filled with all the anger of a thousand demons just waiting for the next soul to enter the pits of hell. Her fist shook with rage, as she eyed me, waiting for me to introduce myself.

"I'm sorry, but in all honesty I didn't attack you, Alyx. Please we don't-" Again she interrupted me, as she let out a high pitched screech, and charged at me, her teeth appearing razor sharp for a moment. In an instant she was next to me, her hand glowing with white light, suddenly her fist reshaped into a celtic war-hammer as it connected with my stomach. That moment all the air came rushing out of my body and I saw stars as I flew from where I was and away from the the crazed Alyx girl. Instinct took over, and my body recovered mid-air, allowing me to land on my feet, my hand ready to brace my body if I leaned forward too much. I let out a strong and forced cough, trying to get any air into my body that I could while trying to regain my composure after such a powerful blow to my body. I kept my eyes focused on the ground for a moment, then the sound of work boots hitting the stone floor in front of me snapped my attention back to the girl who ready to kill me. Her fist still a celtic war-hammer stretched outward, she was moving at full speed. I smiled as I rose, my feet swiftly shifting to her side, knowing she would be unable to stop her forward momentum, I calmly placed one hand on the forearm of her hammer hand and the other on her back, and using her own power against her I forced her away from me, and causing her to stumble at the same time. I honestly didn't want to hurt her.

"Blare, I realize you don't want to fight but you wont get away until one of you is out cold," The voice of echoed in my ears as I watched Alyx struggle to stop herself. I knew she was right but my reasons for not wanting to fight were more because of 's desire to know what weapons I could become and not because I didn't want to fight. "Just do what come naturally dear, the rest is up to fate."

That calming voice again, I gritted my teeth, I didn't like it one bit, but for some reason I listened to it, and allowed it to calm me even more. By now, Alyx had regained her composure and had turned to face me, her face was filled with more anger then I believed could be felt by all the people in the world. Slowly I closed my eyes, and let another morning breeze wash over me, as I pulled my left hand back toward my body, palm out, my wrist turned upward, with my fingers pressed together. My right hand slowly moving in front of my body, the tops of my fingers bent down, while my thumb was out stretched.

"Alyx, please stop this. I don't want to hurt you," My voice was calm, resonating pure confidence in myself. Slowly I opened my eyes, an electric white light had started to fill them up. This went unnoticed by the rage filled Alyx as she again charged at me, as I slid my feet into a stable stance conducive to fighting. She moved through the space between us with shocking speed, ready to end my academy life in the next moment. Then to the surprise of nearly all the students and watching, Alyx's eyes suddenly closed, her body fell limp onto the stone floor as she let out a gasp for air. "I'm sorry Alyx." And with that, I walked back into the school, knowing that Alyx and I would be meeting again very soon. My eyes meeting with 's for an instant as I passed her, both of us giving a knowing glance at the other.

"Welcome to the DWMA, Blare Covinus." mouthed to me as I left her sight.


End file.
